A Message for Alec Lightwood
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Magnus is on Youtube when he finds a song. And makes Alec's life a living hell. Based on the song, A message for Alec Lightwood by Alice Invictus. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1 A Message to Alec Lightwood

I just had to put this out there!

* * *

><p>"ALEC!" Alec groaned and put down his book for what seemed like the thousandth time.<p>

"Yes Magnus? What is it this time?" Alec stood, groaning, his back sore from fighting Jace.

" I found this totally awesome song that a mundane made up!" Alec rolled his eyes. That's all Magnus ever did these days, go on this mundane website and look up songs mundanes made up. Then went on to show Alec, and Alec had to act like he really cared. As Alec turned the corner to the computer room, nestled in a small corner of Magnus apartment, he heard a song, with a quite catchy tune emanating from the speakers,

" Hey, there Alec got a message for you!

Something we all feel is all, over due,

Your fixation with jace is,

getting old.

And a certain warlock likes you or so I'm told!" Alec dashed around the corner, eyes wide.

" What the hell Magnus! Who the hell wrote this!" Magnus squealed,

" Her name is Alice Invictus! I think this is just toooooo adorable!" Alec stared at the screen a blush creeping over his face as he listened to the rest.

" You know you like the way he moves,

but you don't think your parents would approve,

is it cause he's a guy,

or cause he's a warlock,

you should probably tell you parents you like...uh...boys! Defiantly boys!" Magnus spazed out and turned to look at Alec only to realize he was banging his head against the wall.

" Magnus..." Alec final stopped and turned to Magnus,

" This person..." Magnus cut him off,

" Is the best person ever! I love this girl!" Alec threw his hands up and stalked out of the room. Magnus heard Alec shut the door to the bedroom, then picked up his cell phone,

" Jace, you need to go on YouTube right. NOW!"

" Hey, Alec!" Jace called when he saw his brother walk in the institute.

" Jace." Jace looked over at Clary who nodded, smiling, then he looked at Isabelle who smirked.

" HEY THERE ALEC GOTTA MESSAGE FOR YOU!

SOMETHING WE ALL FEEL IS OVER DUE!" Alec froze, eyes wide, then shook his head, mouthing, 'no,no,no!'

" ALEC LIGHTWOOD CAN'T YOU SEE! YOU AND JACE AREN'T MEANT TO BE!

ALEC LIGHTWOOD GET A CLUE," Then they all popped around the corner, singing,

" CAUSE MAGNUS BANE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Alec sighed,

" God," He looked up at the ceiling,

" What do you want from me!" Then he stormed off to his room. Clary, Jace, and Izzy all fell on the floor laughing.

A FEW DAYS LATER.

" Alec! Come on! We'll be late for the party!" Maryse Lightwood called. The whole family, including Magnus and Clary were going to a party, for a friends birthday. Alec was the last one to get ready. Jace rolled his eyes and shouted,

" ALEC! I'm going to kill you!" after a few more minutes, the whole party clambered upstairs to pull Alec out of his room. They slightly opened the door, to find Alec spiking his hair slightly, and him murmuring,

" Hey, there Alec got a message for you!

Something we all feel is all, over due,

Your fixation with jace is,

getting old.

And a certain warlock likes you or so I'm told." Alec twirled around, and sang,

" Alec lightwood can't you see! You and Jace aren't meant to be! Alec Lightwood get a clue cause Magnus Bane is in love with you!" The whole family stood there surprised, as Alec continued,

" Cause Magnus Bane is in love with you!" Then finished off, by opening the door,

" Cause Magnus Bane is in love with youuuuu-whoo!" Magnus laughed, and said,

" He most certainly is!" Then Swept Alec up into his arms and kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Jace Song

Marsye and Robert Lightwood sat in their living room, reading quietly, when they heard giggling and arguing from behind the library door.

" Do we seriously have to?"

"Come on Alec! Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Yeah! We can't do this without you brother!" They both looked at each other, and heard Alec grunt,

" Fine, Damn it..." Within second of this conversation end, the library door burst open, revealing Magnus, Alec, Jace, and Izzy. The two older shadowhunters looked at each other then at the younger ones. Robert asked cautiously,

" Children, what's this about." Alec punched Magnus lightly in the arm. Alec knew his boyfriend hated being called a child by his father, he was after all much older than Robert. Jace coughed,

" Father, we have a production for you." Marsye smiled, and sat back, and Robert heaved a sigh, also leaning back. Jace spun to Alec behind him, and shouted,

" Hit it, Alec!" Alec rolled his eyes and started,

" Do,do,ch,do,do,do, ch. Do,do,ch,do,do,do,ch." Over and over. Jace spun back to the parents, clearing his throat, and he began to sing,

" My name is Jace. I fight demons!" Magnus held up a stuffed duck, and Jace stabbed it. Magnus picked it up again, making it roar, like a demon. Jace continued to sing,

" And if they cooome back!" Jace re stabbed the duck, which Magnus quickly dropped again, and Jace sang cheerily,

" I fight again!" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal runes,

" I wear these marks! And they protect me! Another plus," Jace flexed in a body builder pose,

" They make me sexy!" Magnus and Izzy danced in the background around Alec, who was still doing "do,do,ch" and looking rather board. Jace sang on,

" That Clary girl, she was my sister." He slumped,

" I wish she wasn't," He winked at his adopted parents,

" Such a good kisser!" He nodded,

" She likes to draw," He shrugged,

" I think that's cool!" He glared at the library door, like Simon was there,

" To bad that Simon, is such tool!" Magnus giggled in the background. Izzy hit Magnus, and Alec hit Izzy, and this started a hitting circle, because Magnus hit Alec for hitting a girl. Jace popped up in the middle of their circle, singing loudly,

" I am! A shadowhunter! From," He tilted his head confused, looking at Izzy who had made up the lyrics,

" Cassandra Clares neat trilogy?" Isabelle shrugged, and motioned for him to continue,

" And I haaave to get those mortal instruments," Jace winked at the two older shadowhunters,

" Or Daddy will go crazy!" Magnus and Izzy danced across Jace, mouthing

" Intermission!" Alec had moved to leaning against a book case, still singing his single phrase. Jace took up his singing again,

" If I get hurt! Use healing runes!" He held up his stele,

" A broken arm, is good as new!" He held his stele out at Alec like a sword, Alec jumped away, as Jace sang,

" So, I will fight! To show I'm brave! To prove my worth and defend the clave!" The quartet huddled together, as their song ended. The two parents looked, again, at each other, then at their children. Robert paled and whispered he needed some sleep. Marsye patted his back sympathetically, following him. Alec stalked out of the room, Magnus at his heels. Jace sighed, and poked the stuffed duck. Isabelle commented,

" I never understood why you didn't like ducks." Jace wrinkled his nose,

" They're blood thirsty little beasts. Never trust a duck."

* * *

><p>Ha! I heard this after it was suggested to me by white-feather-silver-wind. Cheers my good friend! You should check this out on Youtube, its called the Jace song. Its pretty catchy!<p>

And remember! Never trust a duck!


End file.
